Flowers from Ashes
by theTestament
Summary: My first fic. War's over, now Mr. Potter gets to cope with a career, a godson, and some romance. And probably more than a little violence. HP/GW, RW/HG, etc. pretty much canon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this is my first excursion into the world of fanfics, and I would really appreciate some feedback. Hopefully you'll like it, and hopefully when I figure out where this plot is going, you'll be around to read it. 'aight, here goes…

~~~Flowers from Ashes~~~

Harry Potter groaned as his alarm clock's harsh buzzing drew him away from dreamland and back to the world of the living. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched, letting the memory of the scent of ginger and spice slip away. He quickly dressed himself in an old gray shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans and slipped down to see what Kreacher had prepared him for breakfast.

"Good morning Harry Potter, sir," Kreacher muttered as he placed the platter of food on the table and turned to leave.

"Kreacher, come here," Harry beckoned.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"What? No, of course not, just sit down and eat, this is your house too." It had been difficult work trying to convince Kreacher that Harry wanted him to be a member of the family. Albeit, it was a small family, consisting of Harry, the elf, and Teddy on the weekends, but Harry was determined to have a family anyways.

Harry grabbed the paper and opened it to see a full page article by Rita Skeeter titled 'Wizarding Savior, Harry Potter…' He growled and the paper burst into flames in his clutches. He just wanted to sit back and be normal, but _some _people were determined to make his life hell. He had thought it would all be over once Voldemort was dead. He was completely wrong. The letters flowed in, and Kreacher had sorted them into three piles: job offers, fan mail, and death threats. None of them were opened. He sighed as his mind brought forward the faces of those he had allowed to die during the war, and he instantly needed some strong liquor. But he was supposed to be at the Weasley's for a family reunion, and as he was an "honorary Weasley", he was obliged to attend. It would be the first time he had seen them in the 2 months since the battle, and could hardly deny he was looking forward to seeing Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny. He wanted Ginny more than anything in the world, but after the way he had pushed her away, he didn't believe she would every take him back. He desperately needed that whiskey.

Mrs. Weasley bustled about the Burrow's kitchen, preparing furiously for the family reunion that night. Ginny watched her with mild amusement, but she had to admit she was excited to see her brothers. Bill would be back from wherever he was now; Charlie would be returning from Romania, and had hinted about bringing a dragon with him; Percy, George and Ron would take the day off from work at the joke shop, which was one of the most successful establishments in Diagon Alley ; and she, Ginny, would be, well, she would be doing the same thing she did every day. Nothing. She slumped, realizing what a depressingly boring life she led. At least Hermione was coming early, so she didn't have to be bored all day. She flopped over on the couch and decided to charm her mother's stacking dolls to dance. This entertained her for about five minutes, but then it was just boring, just like everything else in her life.

Ginny had never realized how important her brothers were to her until Fred died and the other brothers fled the house, leaving her alone with her parents and the ghoul. Unbidden, her thoughts drifted to Fred. She felt water well in her eyes, and she remembered what George had told her.

"Whenever I really start to miss him," He had said ", I imagine him and ole' Sirius pranking Jesus, and then I don't feel so bad."

She giggled at the image in her head, and got a strange look from her father, who was covered up to his elbows in grease.

"Out playing with your muggle toys again, dad?"

"They aren't toys honey, they're very important if we want to understand muggles."

"Sure, dad" She rolled her eyes and decided to go practice some Quidditch, forgetting that playing Quidditch was much less fun alone, and was on her way back to the house when she heard a soft pop near her and was nearly bowled over by a grinning Hermione Granger.

"Ginny, it's so good to see you!" she squeaked

"Yeah, you too" Ginny grinned at her friend who was smiling way too much for everything to be normal. "Okay, spill it, what happened?"

In response, Hermione held up her left hand to reveal a diamond ring.

"Omigosh, Ron finally asked you!" Ginny eyes widened. Her git of a brother had finally asked Hermione to marry him. It had taken him long enough "Did he get down on one knee and everything?" she squealed.

Hermione nodded mutely, grin stretching her face.

"This is when I wish we had a pensieve. I'm never around when exciting stuff happens," Ginny complained. She had a hard time feigning excitement for Hermione. Ron was the only one who still stopped by on a regular basis, and now that he had a fiancée, Ginny suspected that would change.

"Oh, I can't what to tell everyone. I bet Harry will flip!" Hermione had continued squealing away.

Ginny interjected ", Harry? He's coming?" She felt panic rear its ugly head.

"Of course, He always comes. You should know that."

"But… No one's seen him since the battle. Why would he come now?"

"What do you mean? He brings Teddy to visit us all the time."

Now Ginny was panicking. The boy who she had loved since god knows when, and still loved even though he had dumped her, was going to be here, at her house, in a few hours' time. "Hermione, you have to help me get ready," she blurted, panic surfacing on her face as she began hurrying towards the house.

"Ginny, what's up with you? You're acting like you're a first year again."

"I'm sorry, but I have to get him to notice me tonight, otherwise he'll go on avoiding me, and he'll go off and join the Aurors and I'll never hear from him again," Ginny poured the sentence out in one breath, and began to sob. Hermione looked compassionately on her sister-in-law, before leading her to her room.

Harry gave his new, black owl a sympathetic glance as it struggled to drag in his mail and plop it on his desk, which was now effectively useless because it was completely swamped with mail. With a resigned look, he sat down and started to go through it. He started with the death threats, because those, he figured, he deserved after he had let so many young wizards die in his quest to end Voldemort. Honestly, he was shocked that all of England wasn't knocking down his door to drag him into the streets for the dementors.

After several hours of reading and several bottles of beer, Harry set aside the last threat, and then turned his attention towards the fan mail. He reached for his bottle and delved in, throwing admissions of undying love and marriage proposals left and right, but he only made it about halfway through when a sharp knock came at the door. He glanced up at the clock and jumped, he should have been ready to go to the Weasley's almost a half-hour ago. He raced upstairs where Kreacher had laid out some clothes that were just the right amount of dressy for the occasion. He pulled on the leather jacket and a note drifted out. He could barely read Kreacher's script, but he grinned at the sentiment. He slipped it into his pocket and met Hermione and Ron at the door. When he saw the way the couple was glowing, Harry smiled knowingly to no one in particular. He then stepped out into the street, turned on the spot, and disapparated.

He reappeared in the Burrow's front yard, and stared for a moment at the red-haired, boisterous family that had taken them in. And then he saw Ginny. And he remembered what he had done to her. And then he wished he hadn't come. Matter of fact, he was about to turn and leave when Ron and Hermione flanked him and dragged him towards the house. He quickly made a decision to spend as little time near Ginny as possible. So, after the embraces and greetings, Harry turned his eyes to Arthur.

"So, Ron was telling me about that muggle motorbike you were working on, and I was wondering if there was any chance I could take a look?"

Mr. Weasley grinned ear to ear and quickly hauled Harry off to his workshop to show off the latest project. Surprisingly Harry enjoyed working on the bike, and with his experience and Mr. Weasley's enthusiasm, they made quite a bit of progress before Mrs. Weasley had hauled them in to dinner. Dinner had been the focal point of Harry's fear, but once he sat down with the only family he had ever had, his fears slipped away. He joked and teased and laughed at Charlie's pet baby Horntail, feeling, as he always did, that this was the place he truly belonged. And then, when things were settling down and Harry was planning his escape, Ron rose and cleared his throat. "So I have a, uh, announcement to make," he stuttered "Uh, me and Hermione…"

"Hermione and I!" she hissed at him

"Yeah, so we're, er, getting married." He spit the last words out in triumph, and thunderous applause rose from the seated group. The happy couple spent the next hour talking wedding plans with Mrs. Weasley while the men and Ginny tucked into their desserts.

"Ginny, quit moving! I can't do anything to your hair if you can't sit still," Hermione was complaining while she tended to Ginny's hair and make-up. She was making things way more difficult than they had to be. "He likes you, you know that. The time you dated was the happiest time of his life. I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are."

"But why hasn't he visited or wrote or, I don't know, _something_?"

"Have you visited him, or wrote him, or made any sort of contact at all?"

"Well, no, but…" But Hermione was giving Ginny her trademark 'I'm right and you know it' look, and Ginny knew it was time to shut up. So she began to plan how to get Harry alone.

Sensing a break in the conversation , Harry excused himself from the table early, claiming that he didn't feel well and asking to go lie down.

"Oh, of course dearie, the spare bed is still in Ron's room. You know where it is." Mrs. Weasley had looked genuinely concerned, and Harry felt terrible for lying, but he just couldn't stay in the same room as her any longer. He rushed upstairs and flopped down on the bed he had spent many a summer night in. He smiled to himself and drifted away into a blissful daydream of Quidditch in the orchard and splash fights in the river. He was jerked back to reality by a knock on the door, and he answered with a groggy "Yeah?" assuming it was just Ron coming up to get something or other. Then Ginny slipped through the door before closing it and locking it behind her. Harry gulped and then stammered out some brief, incoherent sentences. His heart was racing. But then he realized: it wasn't fear that was supercharging his heartbeat. And then she spoke.

"You've been avoiding me."

He looked down, all of the sudden feeling very guilty.

"Why?"

"I-I- I hurt you, I pushed you away. And now you hate me." He was staring at his trainers, his voice was shaking.

She sat down next to him, her warm body pressed up close. "You were trying to protect me, Harry. I understand."

"You- you do?" He was in disbelief. She didn't hate him for what he had done. He felt free, like he could fly without a broom.

"Of course," Actually, she hadn't understood at first, Hermione had told her thousands of times before she had finally believed. But the look on his face, his beautiful green eyes shining with hope, told her that, once again, Hermione was right. She couldn't help herself, she leaned in and their lips met. It was short and gentle, unlike some of their other kisses, but it was, she was sure, the best kiss she had ever had. She looked at him, and for the first time in a long time, she saw Harry smile.

"Wow," he laughed. "That was not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"I dunno, a bat-bogey hex probably."

And she laughed too, and to Harry, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He couldn't control himself, his hands slipped out, one wrapping itself around her back and the other burying itself in her red hair, and he pulled her lips to his, crushing her body against him, and she responded with equal intensity, her hands burying themselves in his black hair and her lips forming to his in a way Harry had missed more than he had ever imagined. He was about to slip his hand up the back of her shirt to feel her flawless skin when the door slammed open.

"Harry, what did you lock the door f- bloody hell! Get your hands off my sister you little!"

Ron's exclamation had all five brothers pushing into Ron's room with wands drawn, ready to tear Harry apart. Ginny squeaked in fear, and clung to Harry. "Please don't hurt him," she begged in a small voice.

"He broke your heart once already, he dumped you and you cried for days- weeks even, and now you want to let him do it again!" Ron had never felt so angry in his life. "He let you go at the toughest time in your life, just because it would make life easier for him! If he really cared, he would have stayed and protected you!"

"Ron, stop!" It was Hermione's voice, but he wasn't done yet.

"You're letting him use you! He's just picking you up and putting you down at his leisure. He loves you when it suits him, and when it doesn't, he just forgets you exist!" He stopped to breathe before launching into another tirade when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm.

"Ron, stop. Breathe." She whispered soothingly. And so he took a deep breath and sat down on his bed.

Now all eyes were trained on Harry, just waiting for him to get up and hex Ron off his feet, but when he did look up, his face was streaked with tears and his voice trembled when he spoke. "G-Ginny, I-I am so s-sorry. I-I never m-meant to hurt y-you, I just t-tried to do what I-I thought was best. For both of us." He slumped into Ginny's arms, head on her shoulder, and she began to stroke his hair, comforting him.

"Damn it!" George pulled a couple Galleons out of his pockets and tossed them to Hermione "I thought for sure it was going to be a Jelly-Legs Jinx." Soon Percy, Bill and Charlie followed suit each muttering something about various hexes and curses.

"Wait!" Ginny glared at her brothers "You bet on how Harry would react when Ron chewed him out!"

George grinned "Yup. It's what Fred would have wanted. Just keepin' the memory alive."

"You pricks!" Ginny had her wand out and she mercilessly jinxed the crap out of her elder brothers.

Hermione gave her a reproachful look and set to work clearing up the mess Ginny had made.

"This is just not my day," Fred moaned, pulling another handful of Galleons from his pockets as soon as his hands were reduced to normal size.

"Who won that one?" Bill asked as soon as Hermione got rid of his donkey head.

"I did." Percy smirked from where he has sitting.

Now it was Ron's turn to be confused "Wait, so you also bet on how Ginny would… You know what, nevermind"

None of them had noticed that, in the excitement, Harry had gotten up and left.

...

A/N: You know, those reviews really inspire me to write, so if you could drop me a couple, I might have another chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, that's chapter two done. And it's really long. Like, seriously. Oh, and it earns its M rating. Just a warning. Thanks If you reviewed, or even if you just read the last chapter. I'll try to keep 'em coming fast. Anyhow, here it is...

(Oh, and for both chapters- DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the characters and settings, and she can have the plot if she wants it.)

~~~Flowers from Ashes~~~

Chapter 2

Harry reappeared outside the door to Grimmauld Place, his head swimming. Ginny still loved him, and the Weasley brothers had left him alive long enough to slip away in one piece. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face as he entered the house. "Kreacher!" he called.

"Yes Master Harry, sir?"

Harry grabbed the house elf and pulled him into a tight hug. Kreacher's eyes bugged out he squirmed out of Harry's arms.

"She loves me! Ginny loves me!" He danced up the steps and collapsed spread-eagle on his bed with a dreamy smile.

When he awoke, Harry had been stripped to his boxers and tucked under the covers. He glanced at the clock on his wall. He was supposed to pick Teddy up at ten, which gave him an hour and a half to get dressed, eat, and do a bit of cleaning before Teddy arrived. He sat down across from Kreacher, who was, as per Harry's request, already eating and grabbed a plate of eggs and a stack of mail from the pile. These were the job offers, as he had effectively given up on the fan mail. He started on the stack, flipping through them glancing over the descriptions and sorting them into 'possibly' and 'no' piles. When he was done, the letters that remained were from six different Ministry departments, including several letters from the Aurors, multiple elite Quidditch teams, and one which he had yet to open, but was emblazoned with the familiar Hogwarts crest. Harry reached for the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Mr. Potter,_

_ In the unfortunate events surrounding the final battle with and the defeat of Lord Voldemort, we once again find ourselves out another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I do not know if you can return to Hogwarts after what occurred here in the past months, but if you can, I can think of no better man or woman to fill the positions of Defense Against the Dark Arts and of Head of Gryffindor House. I will expect a response by the end of the summer._

_ Best Regards,_

_ Headmistress McGonagall_

Harry knew in his heart that he would undoubtedly return to the first home he had ever known, and that no other offer, however tempting, could ever match it. He smiled and decided to go pick up Teddy a little early.

Ginny didn't know what state Harry had left in last night, and she certainly wasn't going to go over and find out. She knew that Harry had a temper that could match a Weasley's, and since he hadn't cursed anyone last night, he would probably unleash it on the next red-head he saw, and she didn't plan on it being her. So instead she lay in bed and remembered their kisses. Two little kisses, and yet they still made her heart race when she thought about it. He still loved her, and she still loved him, and that, she thought, was a beautiful thing.

Harry stepped into the Tonks' kitchen and shook his long black hair like a dog, greatly amusing his godson, who was sitting on the counter, his hair a bright blue. Harry laughed with his godson and picked him up and swung him around.

"Hello there, Harry," he smiled at Teddy's grandmother, who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, and hi there to you too Teddy," Harry cooed at his godson.

"Harry, I have a proposal to make."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's about time you took full responsibility for Teddy, it's what Dora wanted."

Harry blinked. He didn't know whether to be excited or nervous. He loved his godson, but he was seventeen, he was hardly ready for a kid to take care of, especially when he would be living at Hogwarts most of the year. But then he remembered Tonks and Lupin smiling at him, and he knew he couldn't let them down. "Of course, that sounds like a great plan!" And he couldn't stop from grinning. He picked up Teddy and covered him in his rain jacket.

"I'll just banish his things to your house, Harry."

"Ok, that would be great."

Ginny was eating a late breakfast when a loud rap came at the door, and she leaped up to get it, gesturing at her parents to stay seated. She grabbed the door handle, silently praying that it was someone interesting, and yanked it open. "Harry!" she yelped in happy surprise. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but he had Teddy in his arms and her parents were watching from the table, so instead she just grinned, and he gave her a smile that warmed her from head to toes.

"Hey, Teddy just wanted to say hi, so we swung by," He was grinning, and there was obviously more than he was letting on.

"And?" Ginny asked expectantly as she guided him to the table and sat him down

"Well, Andromeda gave me Teddy permanently," He tried to look nonchalant, but the happiness was radiating from his face.

"Really! That's great!" Ginny knew how much Harry enjoyed raising Teddy.

"But are you sure you're ready Harry? I mean, raising a child is hard work, and I would know," Mrs. Weasley looked concerned for Harry, but deep down, she knew it would be just what Harry needed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley, and if something happens, I know just who to turn to" Harry smiled and sat back to watch Teddy play with Ginny's hair, trying to make his the exact same shade of red. They all laughed at his frustration when he couldn't do it.

"That's Weasley red, Teddy," Ginny cooed "You have to be one of us to have it."

Teddy just glared at her.

"So Harry, have you found a job yet?" Arthur asked him. Harry knew that Arthur wanted Harry to work in the Ministry, and was probably personally responsible for several of the job offers Harry had received.

"No, I think I'm going to take a year off to get Teddy settled in and the house cleaned up, and then I'll find something," Harry had already decided to keep his job a surprise for his friends.

"You know, Ron and Hermione are going to finish their seventh year," Mrs. Weasley wanted Harry to return to Hogwarts for a final year to finish out his education, but Harry had already made his decision.

"But that's Hermione, and Ron's only going because she is," Harry countered. Mrs. Weasley huffed and began to clear away the breakfast dishes. Ginny saw a golden opportunity.

"Hey, mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Could you hold Teddy? I want to show Harry something."

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Weasley smiled and took the baby and began cooing at him. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up stairs to her room. The door was barely shut before her hands were in his hair and her lips were against his. He wrapped his arms around her with one against the small of her back and the other at the nape of her neck. Her tongue forced his lips apart and he moaned into her mouth. Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head. She had missed this: the feel of his hands, the taste of his tongue, his musky scent. She had missed _him_. She began to play with the buttons on Harry's shirt when, once again, the door burst open and the moment slipped away between her increasingly frustrated fingers.

"Ginny! Did you forget we were going dress shopping today?" Hermione was smiling, but Ginny could feel the nervous energy swirling when she had entered the room. "Oh, hello Harry, how are you?"

"Uh…" Harry gulped like a fish, his cheeks the color of beets.

But before he could reply, Hermione was back to talking to- or rather at- Ginny. "We've got so much to do, there are decorations, a cake…" Harry tuned out the girl-talk and began to find ways to convince Ron to not murder him. Ginny flopped down beside him as Hermione left her to 'get ready' and harrumphed. She looked angry.

"Ugh, all I want is some alone time, is that too much to ask for?" She grumbled.

"Hey, listen," Harry had an idea ", Hermione is so stressed that once you get your dress, she won't notice if you step out early, and your parents expect you to be out all day with her, so…" He grinned and she kissed him. It was quick, but it still made his heart (and certain other parts of his body) warm and tingly. Ginny was almost to her door when she turned around.

"I forgot something," she was grinning evilly ", you're coming too." She grabbed Harry by his ear and dragged him towards the door.

Harry stepped out the door of his house, where the trio had stopped to leave "Master Teddy" in the care of Kreacher. He and Ginny were both still giggling at the sight of a tiny elf calling an even smaller toddler "master, sir" and giving him his every desire.

"Let's just hope he doesn't wish for a pony," Ginny barely held back laughter when Harry's eyes grew wide at the thought.

"Come on, there's so much to do, the wedding is so soon!" Hermione was almost hyperventilating now, and her friends' good humor was not helping. With an eye-roll Ginny dragged Harry down the steps and into the street, where the three turned on their heels and vanished into the night air. From the shadows, a man in a dark hooded cloak watched them leave.

Harry sighed as his companions dragged him into _another _dress shop. The two had been squealing and giggling for the past two hours in a language he was sure wasn't English. He wondered what Teddy was doing. It was probably more exciting than this. He glanced at his watch again. He had her all alone if he could just wait. All alone… He shook his head. He shouldn't be having these thoughts about Ron's sister. She was practically _his_ sister. But then, there was so much more. She was beautiful with her red hair in a flaming halo around her stunning face, her body fit perfectly in his arms and her lips were sweet against his. He wanted her more than he wanted anything else, and now that Voldemort was dead and gone, his Death Eaters scattered, Harry could have her. He could have a family, be the father Vernon never was and his Dad never had a chance to be. He, for once, had a future that was not riddled with Voldemort and green lights.

"Hey Harry, you ok?" Ginny sat down next to him.

"Better," He smiled

"Good, now let's go before Hermione finds something else for me to try on," She grabbed his hand and they slipped out into the night.

When they opened the door, they were both braced for the worst. They both gasped. Kreacher was washing the table with a pristine white rag while Teddy snored in the crib that Harry had hastily conjured that morning. Harry grinned ", Kreacher, I'm impressed."

"Thank you Master Harry, sir."

"Was Teddy good?" Ginny was stroking Teddy's bright blue hair.

"Yes, of course Master Teddy was good Miss Wheezy, ma'am."

"You want something to drink?" Harry gestured towards the muggle fridge.

"Uhhh, sure, what do you have?" At this, Kreacher leapt into action, grabbing a serving tray and to glasses. He snapped his fingers and a drinks list appeared on the table. "Hmm… I'll have a butterbeer I believe."

"Yeah, me too," Another snap, and two frothing glasses sat in front of them. They both giggled as Kreacher shuffled away, chest stuck out and tray held high. "So, how've you been?"

Ginny resisted the urge to go off on him for leaving them- her- in the dark. "Bored out of my effing mind, mostly."

Harry suddenly seemed to see something interesting at the bottom of his glass "Hm, sorry."

Ginny hadn't meant for that to come out so pointed. "So, you're not going back to Hogwarts?"

"For the last time, no."

"Sorry, mum made me ask."

"I figured."

"So, we aren't going to just sit here all night, are we?" She smiled seductively. Harry grinned and they moved closer across the table, and Ginny felt that there was some kind of gravitational attraction between their lips. Then came a knock at the door. "Damnit!" Ginny was enraged "I'm gonna go and give whoever's at the door a piece of my mind!" Harry caught her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"Settle down." And he kissed the top of her head before turning to the door. "Good day, Minister." Ginny was suddenly very glad Harry had stopped her.

"Harry, just call me Kingsley, we've known each other long enough." The big man filled the doorframe.

"Sorry Kingsley. But you're hardly here for a visit are you?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well come in and sit down, and then we can talk." He ushered Kingsley and his Auror bodyguards through the door.

"Miss Weasley, how nice to see you again." The minister seemed to take nothing by her presence. "Harry, you're getting soft, you forgot to ask me."

"Actually, Hermione and I improved the wards on this place so that any disguise is banished as soon as you cross onto the property."

"Impressive."

"Yeah, but let's cut to the chase. I've already told you that I won't work for the Ministry. I don't need that kind of press right now, no matter how much you do."

"Of course, I've learned from Scrimgeours' mistakes, and I won't try to make you be our poster child. All I need from you now is help reestablishing the Order."

"That, Minister, I can do, but it'll take a while."

"Great, but we need new members, a new meeting place, a new leader, new signals, the whole shebang."

"I think the old DA is good place to start, but most of the younger ones are going back to Hogwarts, along with Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna are honeymooning somewhere, the older Weasleys all have demanding careers, and I have a godson."

"I trust you'll get them all together."

"As for a meeting place, I'm not opposed to continuing to use this place, I'll just add it to the list of renovations I have to make at some point."

"Wonderful. Now as a leader…"

"I was thinking…"

"I want you to do it Harry. Merlin knows, you're the best we've got."

Harry hesitated. He'd known this was coming, he'd prepared his refusal, but now, "I'll do it, Minister."

"That was easier than I had expected. Well here's a list of things that you need to do, and I'll get back to you later." And with that, the Minister of Magic left.

Harry looked at Ginny, bracing to be bombarded with questions.

"Neville and Luna got married!"

"Yeah, they were trying to keep it quiet."

"Where'd they go?"

"South America."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… Shite, look at this list, where do I start?"

"Can I help?"

"Please."

And so the evening passed, with the pair pouring over books, reciting enchantments, and, finally, sitting back to admire their work. They were in the basement, in a horseshoe shaped room, sitting on a large dark blue couch looking at the roaring main fireplace. There were three fireplaces, partially because the basement was cold, and partially to allow easy Floo access. In the center of the room was a large circular table, which had a large stylized phoenix in a circle carved into it. The table was surrounded by several large couches, and, at the head, a large chair for Harry. He had tried to refuse, but Ginny had insisted. All the furniture was upholstered in the same deep blue. It was like the color of a night sky. The stone walls had large banners in the same deep blue and the phoenix insignia emblazoned on them in silver. Portraits of fallen Order members graced the flat back wall. Harry pulled Ginny close to him. "Thanks for the help."

"Of course."

"May I have the pleasure of making you the first official member of the reformed Order of the Pheonix?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled. Harry was positively glowing. It was nice to see someone who had led such a troubled life be truly happy for once. And then, Harry kissed her. It was the moment that she had been waiting for all day, and it was still better than she had expected. Her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth, dancing with hers. Her hands locked into his dark hair, trying to pull him closer. His hands roamed her back, tracing her spine from her neck down. She moaned into his mouth, and began trying to pull his shirt off of his chest and over his head. She had always assumed Harry was skinny, but she was surprised when she saw how the lean, tough muscles rippled beneath his skin when he moved. She didn't have time to admire for too long. Harry was crushing his lips against hers, his hands toying with the hem of her shirt. As he lifted it off, she shivered; even the three roaring flames couldn't make up for the heat Harry's lips provided. Harry pulled her back against him, his hands toying with her bra clasp. He was about to figure out how it worked when a small voice cleared its throat from the doorway. Ginny groaned as they broke apart.

"Yes Kreacher?" Harry looked seriously annoyed.

"Missus Wheezy is at the door Harry Potter, sir."

Harry's expression turned to one of abject horror, perfectly reflecting what Ginny felt.

"Did you tell her Ginny is here?" Harry was genuinely afraid for his life now. If Mrs. Weasley didn't tear him apart when she found out that he had her only daughter half naked in his basement, Ginny's brothers would.

"Oh no, Harry Potter, sir. I said no such thing."

"Thank Merlin. Okay, Ginny, you stay here, I'll see what I can do." Harry walked up stairs, closing the concealed entrance to the Order meeting room as he left. The rest of the basement was a mess of boards and drywall. He had been renovating the muggle way before Kingsley had showed up, and now, they would validate his story. "Hey Mrs. Weasley, sorry about the appearance, " He gestured to his shirtless chest, which was gleaming with sweat, "I was just doing some renovations, decided to do them the muggle way, clears my head. You know if you wanted to send Arthur over some time, I bet he would get a kick out of-"

"Where's my daughter."

"She isn't out with Hermione?" He tried to sound incredulous.

"No. Hermione said you two ditched her."

"She wasn't eating, so we grabbed lunch without her, and then I left because I didn't want to leave Teddy alone for too long. I just assumed that she rejoined Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley frowned, peering past Harry into the house. "Very well," she harrumphed and left. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and returned to the meeting room. Ginny had her shirt back on and was standing at the fireplace.

"Go, quickly."

"What do I tell Mum?"

"Tell her you went to see Luna, but she wasn't home. Now go!" He kissed her goodbye and shoved her into the fireplace. She spiraled away, and he sat back, remembering the feel of her skin, the touch of her hands. He was never going to be able to keep his hands off of her at Hogwarts.

Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace and dusted herself off with only moments to spare. When her mother entered the kitchen, she was leaning on the counter, drinking a glass of water.

"Where have you been, young woman!" Her mother roared

"I was shopping with Hermione, and then I stopped by to see Luna, but she wasn't home, so I came back here."

Her mother scanned her face, searching for any signs of mistruth on her face, but, finding none, she gave Ginny one last glare before busying herself with dishes. Ginny sighed in relief, and then slipped away to her room.

Harry was sitting at his desk; next to him was a stack of all the books prevalent to his new post at Hogwarts. He figured that he had to know it to teach it. Surprisingly, he had actually been quite interested in all of the new material. He had finally written up a book list and sent it off to Headmistress McGonagall to be distributed to his students. He had a hard time thinking of Ron and Hermione as his students. He glanced over the new spell in the book, and then shot it at the dummy he had set up in his study. Its head burst into blue flames. He smiled. He had to be careful though, as many of the books contained dark magic that chilled him to the bone even to think about.

"Ginny! Ginny! Our booklists finally arrived!" Hermione was rushing down the Burrow steps from her room. She and Ron had been staying with them while their house was being renovated; something Hermione insisted was better done by professionals.

"Only you would be excited about that," Ginny grumbled as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"It doesn't say who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is."

"Did you expect it to?"

"Well, no, but sometimes you can tell. Hmmm… I haven't read any of the books he's assigned."

"Really?"

"Wait, _Hermione_ hasn't read them!" Ron had been preoccupied with breakfast, but at the prospect of books Hermione hadn't read, he had become very attentive.

"Yes, shockingly. To be honest, I haven't even heard of most of them."

"What!" Ginny was surprised now too. It was one thing if Hermione had them lying on a shelf someplace, but had never picked them up, but it was entirely another when she hadn't even heard of them.

"Yeah, What is right," Ron agreed, "By the way, when does everyone else get here?"

"Now," Bill responded as he entered the kitchen followed by Charlie, Percy, and George. The family was gathering, as it always did, to celebrate Harry's birthday. However, the guest of honor had yet to arrive.

"Harry's not here yet," Ginny told her brothers as she half-heartedly hugged them all. She missed her brothers, but their attitude towards Harry's and hers relationship had damaged theirs. As if on cue, Harry pushed the door open, cradling a screaming Teddy in his free arm.

"Sorry I'm late, this little bugger decided not to eat this morning, so I had to practically force feed him." Harry allowed Mrs. Weasley to take Teddy from him and set him in a highchair. As soon as his arms were free, Ginny was in them. He buried his face in Ginny's hair, breathing in her scent.

"Hey, Ginny, stop monopolizing the birthday boy," George was laughing, but his face was taut. Harry released her and hugged the rest of the only family he had ever had. Soon, they were all seated around the large table, drawn by Mrs. Weasley's legendary cooking. The conversation had now turned to Hogwarts, and Harry tried to keep the wicked grin off his face.

"Hey Harry, have you heard of any of these books?" Ron was shoving a list that looked oddly familiar under his nose.

"Uhhhhh… Yeah, I've read a couple of them," He tried to stop from giggling hysterically. When he spoke, a hush fell across the table. "What?"

"Harry, you've read a book Hermione has never even heard of," Ron was looking at him in awe. Hermione looked flustered. The rest of the table, led by George, was applauding. Harry grinned, he knew he'd chosen the books well.

"Time for presents!" Mrs. Weasley had detected that Hermione was uncomfortable, and was disarming the situation.

Harry was bombarded by presents. He grabbed one off the pile. It was George and Percy's, so he carefully opened it pointing away from his face. It didn't explode. He dumped out the contents, which was basically the best of the new WWW products. "Not the best when I'm raising a small child, but thanks." Harry smiled.

"You forget, he's a Marauder's son, just like you."

The next gift, Hermione's, was a book, actually several books. Actually, it was all the books on the Hogwarts reading list. "Uhhh… Thanks Hermione."

"I'm hoping you'll rethink your choice to attend Hogwarts."

"And the way to do that is totally to bombard him with books," Ron rolled his eyes at his fiancée.

After that was Ginny, who had teamed up with Bill and Charlie, both of whom didn't have time to buy Harry something. The package was long and thin. It could only be one thing. He tore it open to reveal a new Firebolt II. He smiled so wide that it about cracked his face. "Thanks so much, this really means a lot to me."

Ron whispered to Hermione, "That's how you convince someone to go back to Hogwarts."

Ron then slipped him a package with a warning. "Don't open it at the table."

Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a death glare, and then handed Harry his next present. It was a large pocket watch with three hands on it: one for him, one for Teddy, and one for Kreacher. It mimicked the large Weasley clock that hung on the wall. Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley, incapable of describing how happy it made him. It was like final validation that he had created a family.

With the last of the presents gone, Harry retired to the living room with the others. Eventually, he decided to bring up the subject of the reformed Order. The Weasley's all quickly agreed, and upon taking the oath, they each received a silver medallion about the size of a man's palm. It was a hollow circle spanned by a stylized phoenix. Harry had prided himself on the enchantments he had placed on it. Hermione had wasted no time trying to dissect the enchantments on it. Once she was satisfied with hers, she reached for Ron's, leaping backwards when the metal glowed red hot in her hand. "Oh yeah, they have a flesh memory too, so don't try to touch one that isn't yours," Harry was grinning as Hermione cradled her hand.

After the Weasleys had had their fun with their new toys, they dispersed into groups to do their different things. The older Weasley brothers had to leave early to return to their careers out of the country, but the other Weasleys went to start a Quidditch match in the orchard.

"Harry, you coming?" Ginny had a pleading look in her eyes, like she couldn't stand to be without him, but Hermione was giving him her famous 'we need to talk' look.

"I'll be right there," He turned to Hermione "What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Your relationship with Ginny."

"Bloody hell Hermione."

"I just want to make sure you aren't taking things too fast."

"I don't think that's for you to decide."

"I just want what's best for you two."

"What are you? My mum?"

"Harry,"

"Just stop," Harry grabbed his new broom and made a bee line for the orchard. Ginny waved to him as he entered the makeshift pitch.

"Harry, you're with us." She zipped low and launched a quaffle past Ron to lengthen their lead. Harry mounted the broom and shot up, searching for the Snitch. He circled the pitch, keeping an eye out for the small golden ball while watching other players, called upon by the various Weasleys, filter onto the pitch. He recognized many ex-Hogwarts players, with stand-outs like Oliver Wood and Cho Chang. He glanced about him, and, out of his peripheral vision, he saw a glint of gold. He raced downwards, not bothering to be subtle, as Percy would never be able to outmatch him. He had ridden brooms for years, but he had never felt a broom move like this one. It shot forward like a hound from hell, and he glanced back to make sure it wasn't spurting dragonfire from its tail. In no time flat, he had the Snitch in between his fingers. He held it high, and shot through the middle of the pitch, his vision blurred by the speed. He reveled in the cheers of his teammates as he landed and released the Snitch again.

They played several more games, with several players taking up the Seeker position against Harry, and each one taking their beating in turn. Eventually the teams dispersed, leaving the Weasleys and Harry to make their way back to the Burrow. As Harry neared the door, Arthur grabbed his arm, leading him to the shed. "Harry, I finished the motorcycle."

Harry responded with a blank look so Mr. Weasley continued.

"And I know you lost Sirius' motorcycle during the war."

Harry nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"So I want you to have it."

"Uh, thank you." Harry was impressed that Mr. Weasley was offering him one of his coveted Muggle 'toys', "I don't know what to say. This is great." He stroked the bike seat.

Ginny flopped down on the couch with a loud "Oomph". Hermione pushed her feet aside and sat down next to her with a stack of books under her arm.

"Here Ginny, start reading."

"Why? It's summer," Ginny whined.

"School starts sooner than you think. We're going to head into Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

"I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is."

"Hermione, just because you keep asking doesn't mean I'm going to know the answer."

Hermione sighed. Ginny knew that not knowing something was murdering Hermione's self-esteem. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, but until then you need to just chill out."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Harry pushed the bike, willing it to go faster as it hurtled across the English countryside. The bike may have been a Muggle piece of engineering, but that didn't make it any less fast. And the roar of the bike sent a surge of adrenaline and testosterone through his spine. He was still, however, deep in thought. He was still worrying about Hermione's advice. He loved Ginny, and the physical side of the relationship, but he also enjoyed just spending time with her. She understood him like no one else did. He knew that Hermione was right, she always was. He just needed to strive for a little more balance. He smiled, thinking back to the days they had dated at Hogwarts. Everything seemed so simple then. Go to school, survive potions, hang out at Hogsmeade, fend off horrible instances of Dark Magic, repeat. Maybe that was why he longed to go back. He looked in the rearview mirror, blue lights blinked and sirens blared. Muggle police. With a quick incantation, the bike snapped forward and landed in front of his home. He turned it off, parked it, and slipped into his house. He flopped down on his couch and pulled out Ron's still-wrapped parcel. He didn't really want to open it, but he felt obliged. He peeled back a corner to reveal book bindings. That was strange, Ron wasn't really into reading. He stripped off the rest to reveal the cover of a Wizarding porn archive. "Oh Ron, why? What possessed you to buy me this?" Harry was quite embarrassed, both for himself and his friend. He picked it up to toss it into the fire when a note drifted out.

_Here, thought this might help you keep your hands off our sister. Seriously._

It was signed by each of the brothers. Harry sighed, all the more reason for a little balance. He took the book and stowed it away behind a dictionary and then wandered up to his bed. Teddy was passed out in his crib, and Kreacher was watching over him. Harry now had a difficult time separating the two, who had become fast friends. He smiled and walked to his own room, laid down, and fell asleep.

Harry was rudely awakened by a weight slamming down at the foot of the bed. He snapped up, wand pointing at the intruder's chest.

"Merlin, Harry, calm down," Ginny looked angry, so he kept the wand in his hand.

"Ginny, what are you doing in my house?"

"I got in a fight with Mum, and ran out."

"And then you came here?"

"Yup."

"What were you two fighting about?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"You got a job, right?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not, did you?"

"Yeah, what does this have to do with you fighting with your mum?"  
>"Ok, so I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, I want to come with you. I'm tired of always being left out of your adventures."<p>

"Oh. Ginny, my job isn't exciting or adventurous or anything. It's actually pretty much a desk job."

Ginny's face fell, "Oh, well I'd better go apologize to Mum, Merlin knows you always take her side. You all do. I have to fight all my battles on my own."

"Ginny, wait," He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "Stay a while. You can't have had breakfast."

She smiled up at him. "No, how's Teddy?"

"He and Kreacher are best friends."

"Ha, that makes life easier for you I bet."

"Yeah, and he's enrolled in daycare for socialization."

"Probably smart."

Harry was going to ask her what she wanted for breakfast, but his lips were suddenly very busy. Remembering what Hermione had told him, he pulled back.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just hungry."

"Oh," She looked disappointed.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"No, for breakfast."

"I don't care."

"Alright," Harry called Kreacher, "Kreacher, will you make your mystery platter for us for breakfast?"

"Of course Master Harry, sir," Kreacher scampered away.

"His mystery platter?"

"Yeah, it's really good."

Ginny followed him down the steps into the kitchen where three plates waited. They sat down across from each other, and Kreacher sat down at the third plate. Ginny shot him an odd glance.

"Kreacher's a part of the family too."

"Oh, okay."

They both quickly finished their food and Harry stood up. "Come on, let's go do something."

"Go? There's plenty to do right here."

"Ginny, that's not what I meant."

"Really, because two days ago that's exactly what you meant."

"Yes, but I think our relationship can't be entirely based on taking off each other's clothes."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"You remember what it was like back at Hogwarts?"

"Before you broke my heart, or after?"

"Ginny, please."

"Harry…"

"Ginny…"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Truthfully?" Harry could feel his plans slipping away with his self-control.

"Yeah,"

"You,"

"That can be arranged."

"Good," Harry stepped in, his lips finding hers. He lifted her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He set her down and his hands began to roam her back, one eventually tucking into the waistband of her pants, the other settling at the base of her neck. His mouth found hers and their tongues danced. His hand started working its way up her back and she shivered, her skin tingling under his rough fingers. He locked on her bra clasp, snapping it apart and, in one smooth motion; he slipped her shirt up and off her body. Ginny instinctively cupped her hands over her chest, but Harry reached out and brushed them away. "Damn," Harry was gazing admiringly at the finer points of her chest. She blushed. Harry slid his hands up either side of her body, over her rib cage before resting on her breasts. He gave them a gently squeeze and Ginny gasped. He pressed her down onto the bed, his lips working down her jaw and neck before journeying onto her collarbone. She was pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. His lips closed around one of her nipples, and her back arched. He traced it with his tongue, toying with the hard point. Ginny purred as he moved to her other breast, and then travelled down her abdomen. Harry pulled her pants off to make room for his advancing lips. They moved over her hip and down to her thigh. Her breath was coming quick and shallow. Harry lifted his head and looked at Ginny. Her hair was in disarray and she was breathing heavily. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He pulled himself up and pressed his lips back to hers while she busied herself with his belt. She giggled in triumph as she pulled it away and set to work on his jeans. Once they were off, and their undergarments had been dealt with, Harry steadied himself over her. She gave him a look of longing, and he entered her. Their bodies found a rhythm and brought each other to peak. Then they collapsed next to each other and slept.

Upon awaking, Harry blinked. Why was he naked? What was the warmth that was resting against him? Then it all came back, and he smiled. He kissed her head, and she smiled sleepily. "Hey love," He brushed flaming red hair from her face.

"Hey,"

"It's time for lunch, let's go someplace,"

"Ok,"

And they dressed themselves and carried on like nothing had happened.

A/N: Okay, so that was brutally long, but I went an extended period of time without internet access, so I crammed two chapters into one. Tell me, do you like longer chapters, or would you rather have them out quicker but be shorter? Also, some plot feedback would be nice. Heck, any review would be nice. Well, 'til next time.


End file.
